


need you now

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Sexual Content, Slash, Songfic, first I love you, sfw, the sex happens off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: heavily inspired by the song "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum. enjoy!
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett
Kudos: 3





	need you now

It was a calm evening for Chin. After a long, stressful day, he slouched on his sofa and drank a glass of red wine. The radio was quietly playing in the background and he just enjoyed the moment, feeling just that little bit dizzy from the wine. It was more of a pleasant buzz.

Suddenly, a knock on the door. Chin threw a glance at the clock on his wall. 1:35 a.m. Who wanted something from him at this godforsaken hour? And why couldn't it wait until tomorrow?

He put the glass down, walked over to the door and looked through the spyhole. Steve? What the heck?

These were also the exact words he said upon opening the door.

Steve grinned like an idiot. "Heeeeeey Chin." He obviously was drunk, too.  
"Can I come in, please?" he slurred the words. Suddenly, he made a worried face and rose his hand. "OMG, I haven't woken you up, did I?"

Chin grinned and shook his head. "No, you didn't. Alright, come on in."

After they sat down on the sofa, Chin gave Steve a moment. To steady himself, to make up his mind, to say whatever he wanted to say.

Chin kinda suspected what the other man wanted to say. Or at least he hoped it. He wanted to hear these words for a long time now. They haven't been serious yet, just some subtle flirting and casual dating. But Chin was pretty much in love with Steve ever since he saw him for the first time, back when they were young. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself back then. And now they were here.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked at the man he loved. Even now, drunk and dishevelled, Steve was just beautiful. Chin swallowed.

"So were you just nearby and wanted to visit me or is there something you would like to say?"

Steve lowered his gaze as if the sofa was the most fascinating thing ever. Could it be? Was he blushing? It was touching.

And then he looked up and looked Chin straight in the eye. 

"I want you … " There was no period. Hesitation. A pause.

"You want me … ?" Chin repeated.

And suddenly, Steve bridged the distance and his mouth pretty much crushed against Chin's. Before he could react in any way, the kiss was over.

Steve looked at Chin and touched his own lips with his fingers, as if in disbelief of what he had just done.

"I want you," he finally said, this time with certainty. "Chin, I need you. I know, it's late and we haven't even kissed yet … well, until now, and that we are colleagues and what I am doing is highly unprofessional and you must hate me now and … "

Before he could drone on, Chin moved closer to him. He gently placed a hand on Steve's cheek and lay his lips on Steve's.

Chin gave Steve all the time he needed. He carefully kissed the other man, but without tongue first. Slowly, hesitantly, Steve replied and opened his lips. After a long, lingering moment, they were fully making out. Only now did Chin realise how much he had missed out until that point. Even now, drunk, confused, Steve was an excellent kisser and Chin thought he might pass out, just from that. The wine wasn't helping either. He was glad when Steve's hands found his body, pulled him closer and steadily held him.

Chin lost himself in the kiss. Steve tasted like beer and peppermint. Aw, he had probably taken a mint before coming here. What a thoughtful man! Chin couldn't help but fall in love with Steve all over again. He shivered all over.

Steve gently pulled away and his hands dove under Chin's t-shirt, fingertips touching his belly. Chin placed a hand on Steve's wandering fingers and looked him deeply in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I love you, Chin." Steve simply said. Chin looked at him and now his heart was almost breaking out of his rib cage.

He tried to reason for one last time: "Steve, you're drunk. Sure you won't regret this in the morning?"

Steve simply stood up, held his hand out for Chin. "Come, my love." Chin took it. Steve led him to his bedroom and closed the door behind them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chin blinked. The sun was shining through the curtains, illuminating his bed. Chin yawned and looked over to Steve, who was peacefully sleeping by his side. He could get used to it. 

He sat up and as the bed moved, he heard Steve stir next to him. Chin turned back around.

Steve, one eye lazily narrowed like a cat looked up and grinned at Chin.

"Good morning," he said happily.

Chin couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did."

Steve turned on his back and stretched. Chin lay back on his pillow, facing his lover and gently placed his hand upon Steve's cheek. Steve embraced him, pulling him closer, and gave him two lingering kisses.

Chin looked at him, curious.

"So … you still don't regret this?"

Steve beamed. "Absolutely not! I am glad I got so drunk last night, otherwise I would have never worked up the courage to say what I said and do what I did."

Chin laughed. "So, you mean, for this to happen again, you will always have to be intoxicated?"

Steve had to laugh, too. "Naw. At least I hope so. We have all the time in the world to find out." He winked at Chin. "Oh, and by the way … "

"Yes?"

"I really mean it."

"What?"

"I love you."

Chin gave him a little kiss. "I love you, too. And now, come on, let's make you some coffee."

He rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.


End file.
